1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an audio signal receiving apparatus, an audio signal transmitting apparatus, an audio signal transmission system, an audio signal transmission method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with popularization of a home theater system and development of an information transmission technique, a technique that transmits an audio signal by using a plurality of channels has been actively used. In the home theater system, an apparatus (to be also referred to as an audio signal transmitting apparatus hereinafter) which transmits an audio signal and an apparatus (to be also referred to as an audio signal receiving apparatus hereinafter) which receives an audio signal are often connected to each other through various connection cables.
In order to increase the degree of freedom of a layout of a plurality of loudspeakers configuring a home theater system, a so-called wireless connection between a transmitting apparatus and a loudspeaker serving as a receiving apparatus has been attempted without using a connection cable.
In order to realize the wireless connection, a method of transmitting an audio signal by using an infrared ray is disclosed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-27928).